Ghost
by BeautifulAccola
Summary: He didn't know when he started loving her, but he did know that he couldn't let her stay dead. He couldn't leave her on the Other Side, she didn't deserve that. He came back to life and he needed her to be alive...with him. AU Main couple: Kennett Bits of: Klaroline & Mabekah & Delena. Written for Kayla


"Oh Matt…I'm so sorry…" Kol heard Rebekah sigh through her phone, he immediately became interested. What could've possibly happened that would make his sister apologize?

He silently made his way to where his sister was and stood hidden in the shadows as he watched her pace while she gripped her cell phone tight.

"_She's been gone this whole time and none of us even knew…Everything here is a mess." _He heard Matt grumble from the other side of the phone.

"I can go back, if you want me to, I could try and help, somehow." Rebekah offered, seemingly out of her element.

He wished that he had never been eavesdropping as he heard the next words Matt spoke, sounding miserable, _"There's nothing any of us can do. Bonnie's dead."_

Kol felt his heart fall to his stomach, she was…dead? That made no sense. How? She fought him off, she fought Klaus off, she fought Silas off, or so he was told, there should have been nothing that could harm her. What happened?

"Kol what the hell are you doing hiding?" He heard Rebekah ask as he realized she was standing in front of him. "Were you eavesdropping?"

He nodded numbly, trying to gather himself and pretend nothing was wrong, "I got bored. So how'd the little witch die?" He asked, feigning indifference.

"Why would you want to know?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Before he got himself caught, he just shrugged, "I don't actually. Go continue talking to your human." He said, putting on his best smirk before leaving the room and speeding out of the house, feeling the air around him being stolen away.

Is this what heartbreak felt like?

* * *

Bonnie didn't know how she got here…Where was here?

The last thing she can remember is waiting for Jeremy to wake up so she could say goodbye to him and her friends. They all had to let go, after finding out about her death, that's what they needed and she'd give them that.

But then all of a sudden, it was like she blinked or something. Now she was in an alley, behind a building she didn't recognize. Taking a look around, she noticed a woman standing at the end of the alley with a man in front of her.

She slowly made her way to them and cocked her head to the side as she heard the woman chanting softly while holding the man's hand. The man's back was to her but she felt that she knew him somehow.

Taking a chance, Bonnie spoke up, "Hello?" She tried, hoping at least one heard and explained what she was doing here.

The woman nodded minutely and the man tensed, when he started to turn around, she recognized his profile. "Kol?" She asked in confusion.

He didn't seem to hear her but the woman opened her eyes and looked directly at her, "Hello Bonnie."

"You can see me?" She asked, feeling like an idiot after, _of course she can see you if she just addressed you!_

Again the woman nodded, "Yes. Someone wanted to speak to you."

Bonnie noticed Kol looking toward her direction, his eyes searching and she made a face, trying to understand, "Why would he want to talk to me? And why is he alive?"

"She's asking why you're alive and why you want to speak to her." The woman told Kol, _I'll never get used to being "translated"._

Kol sighed and shrugged, looking again in her direction, "She," He said, gesturing to the woman, "opened the veil for me and brought me back. And…damn it I wish I could see you." He sighed as he rubbed his face.

"I'm so confused right now." Bonnie said with a small shake of her head, trying to make sense of this.

Kol groaned and looked at the woman, the witch, "Is there any way you can make me see her? Or even bring her back?"

"I need time to even try to bring her back. And I can try a spell so you can see her. I'm not sure if it'll work." The witch sighed.

"Get to it now then." Kol said as he leaned against the wall.

The witch sighed and started chanting while Bonnie scoffed, "So I'm stuck here until he can see me?!" She shouted but got no answer.

* * *

It had been two hours. Kol was starting to grow impatient, how long could it take to find a spell?

He looked in the direction the witch had looked at when speaking to Bonnie and he hoped she was still there, "Sorry, Darling. I didn't think it'd take this long."

He got no answer, no surprise there. He sighed and thought of what exactly he was going to say to her when he was able to see her. He kept coming up empty.

How does one say, _"I loved you. I know I had a horrible way in showing it but I did. It's killing me knowing you're gone."_ Not weird at all. He tried to kill for Christ's sake.

But that shouldn't be too much of a problem now, he guesses. Rebekah tried to kill Matt at one point. Nik nearly killed Caroline twice. Damon had wanted to kill Elena. It seemed to be a fad.

He himself had no idea when he began loving her. There had always been this attraction, when he saw her in the hallway before taking that professor, he felt it. There was something about her…Even when he saw her for what seemed like only a second the night his mother tried to kill him and his siblings, there was this spark.

It was as if he was bound to her in a way and he couldn't explain it, for he never felt this before.

When he threatened to kill her in the school hallway, in the back of his mind, he knew that he would have never gone through with it. He didn't know why, but he just wouldn't be able to. And when she was able to overpower him, it was a major turn on, despite the excruciating pain.

It was an attraction that turned into something else…That grew into something else…He didn't know how or when exactly, but it happened. He loved her.

Her being dead wasn't something that was acceptable at all. He was going to either find a way to bring her back or die, again, trying.

"I think this spell will work." The witch spoke up and he looked at her annoyed.

"Is this one going to work this time? I've been waiting for two hours."

The witch sighed and refrained from rolling her eyes, "This might work. I have no guarantees."

"Just get on with it." Kol said before he lost his self-control and snapped her neck.

He resumed his pacing when she began to chant, all he could do now was wait and pray this one worked. The witch already had his blood for the spell. There was nothing more for him to do.

Bonnie was about ready to bang her head against the brick building. She wanted to go back to Jeremy but there was something keeping her here. She was grounded.

She wasn't sure if it was because of the witch or _him_. She watched him while the witch busied herself with spells, he seemed broken…he didn't have that arrogant son of a bitch attitude anymore.

Did death really change him?

She rolled her eyes and groaned loudly as the witch told Kol there was another spell that _might_ work. How many times was this going to happen before he realized this new witch had no idea what she was doing?

Tapping her foot relentlessly while the chanting started, she watched him pace, she half expected him to start biting his nails. He seemed so out of character, granted she barely knew him but still. He was acting very differently from the Kol she had encountered before.

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously when it went silent, when Kol froze and just stared in her direction…No…he was staring at _her._

"Can you…see me?" She asked at the same time he said "It worked."

In the past hours that she's been with him, this was the first time Bonnie saw Kol actually smile.

"Now explain why I'm here." She demanded as she crossed her arms tight, trying to ignore the smile he was giving her.

He stood in front of her and chuckled to himself, "I can see you."

"Yeah but I'm still dead." She said with a bitterness that made him flinch.

Kol sighed and reached out to put a hand on her arm but she moved away, "We'll figure that out…If you want to. She can bring you back the way she brought me back."

Bonnie scoffed, "Why? Why do you even care if I'm dead or alive?! _No one can get to the cure if you're too dead to find it._ Remember that?! I'm dead now! You got what you wanted! So I don't get why you'd even want to help me!" She ended up shouting and shoved him in the chest and he flew into the wall behind them.

He winced slightly as he stood up, "I get that you're angry; but just calm down for a second. Just let me explain."

"No! I don't want anyone's help! You're not going to bring me back using dark magic! I died! I stay dead, got it?!"

Before he could get another word out, she was gone.

He jumped up and looked around, "Where did she go?!" He shouted at the witch.

"I don't know. She's not here." The witch said with nonchalance.

"I thought you said you had her kept here." Kol said through gritted teeth.

The witch sighed, "I didn't mean indefinitely."

She had no idea how close Kol was to pulling her head off her shoulders.

* * *

Bonnie looked around, pleased with herself, she had wanted to leave and thought of home so hard that she just popped up here. She smiled a little to herself when she realized she was at the Boarding House.

She walked down the long hallway, looking for Jeremy when she saw Matt and Caroline sitting on the couch crying and hugging each other. She looked over and saw Damon consoling Elena in the corner.

"You guys…" She sighed as she walked over and tried to touch them, but cursed under her breath when they didn't take notice.

Angry at him or not…Maybe she should let Kol help her. Her friends all had lost enough…

"Damn it." She said before going to look for Jeremy. She needed a damn translator.

* * *

After not being able to find Bonnie, Kol called upon his siblings and shared his plan with them, wondering if maybe one of them would help, seeing as they interacted more with Bonnie than he did.

Elijah, stoic as ever, looked at him and questioned, "Now why are you planning on bringing Miss Bennett back from the dead?"

Kol shrugged, "I just want to."

"Don't lie to us. What's your motive?" Rebekah asked him, genuinely curious.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, I just want to know if you'll help me convince her it's a good idea."

"And how would we do that? We can't see the dead." Klaus said, knowing exactly why Kol wanted her alive, he could see it in his brother's eyes.

"I have a witch that can perform a spell and give you the ability to see her." Kol offered and rolled his eyes when Rebekah immediately shook her head.

"No. I'm not letting a witch near me so I can see ghosts everywhere. No thank you."

Klaus looked at Kol and sighed, "How long?"

"How long what?" Kol asked in confusion.

Klaus chuckled a bit, "How long have you loved her?"

For the first time, Elijah looked caught off guard and looked at Kol, "You…love her?"

Rebekah stared, her jaw hanging so low, Kol was worried she wouldn't be able to lift it up again.

Kol didn't answer, what was there to say? It's not like it's a crime anymore in this family. Each of them now had their own _weaknesses_ and they all now seemed to know it.

Klaus nodded a little to himself, "Then I'll call Caroline, explain everything to her…I'll have her get Jeremy to have Bonnie talk to her and Elena. They should help her get convinced."

Kol smiled gratefully at his older brother while Rebekah picked up her jaw and got up, "I'll call Matt." She said before leaving the room.

* * *

Bonnie watched as Caroline was on the phone with Klaus, "Does anyone else know that you two are dating?" She sighed when she got no answer, she still wasn't used to that.

She waved when Jeremy walked in and he smiled, why did she get a sudden burst of guilt? Kol's face popped into her head when she waved to Jeremy then that guilt settled into her heart…Why?

She shook it off before Jeremy could notice, "Ready?" She asked him as he sat down and looked around at their friends.

Jeremy nodded and announced her presence.

Caroline looked around, hoping to see her, but of course she didn't. She made a sound like she was about to start crying and Bonnie stood beside her and put a hand on her arm and could hear the faint sound of Klaus trying his best to console her.

"You're what?" Caroline asked Klaus all of a sudden, drawing everyone's attention. "Oh crap…" Caroline sighed as the doorbell rang.

Damon went to get the door and was more than shocked when he saw the four Originals standing there.

Klaus walked past him and put his phone in his pocket while walking to Caroline. She clung to him, she hadn't seen him for two weeks. Bonnie took note of everyone's shocked and angry expressions as they stared at Caroline and Klaus. Wasn't it obvious? Or did death make you wiser?

Rebekah walked in after Klaus and stood beside Matt, putting a comforting hand on his back.

Elijah and Kol walked in together and Elijah smiled politely at Elena while Kol just waved at Bonnie.

Jeremy noticed and Bonnie noticed his jaw tense angrily. She waved back to Kol, "What are you doing here?"

Kol just shrugged and smiled, "You pushed me."

"You got me mad." She said simply.

Elena stared at Kol and the seemingly empty air that he was staring at, "You can talk to Bonnie?"

"Obviously." Kol answered, holding back from killing the vampire. "Now, Bonnie doesn't want to be brought back."

Caroline sniffed, "But why not? We know it's possible."

"She said she refused to be brought back using dark magic." Kol answered, taking note of Jeremy's annoyance.

Elena was the first to speak up, "Bonnie we have to do it…It worked for Jeremy…And…Kol."

"If it involves any witch using dark magic, I don't want it to happen." Bonnie said as she crossed her arms and looked pointedly at Kol, she knew she was basically ignoring Jeremy, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"They use dark magic all the time, it's not going to damage them any more than they already are." Kol told her and she glared at him.

"I don't care. No."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Kol asked her in exasperation.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." She mocked him and his face went blank.

"Were you eavesdropping?!" He asked with a small smile and she shrugged, hiding her own smile, neither noticing the people staring.

* * *

Kol, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy and Matt had been at it for most of the night, they knew the others were there only for support but Bonnie just wouldn't budge.

She was grateful that they wanted her back, but she didn't want to be brought back with dark magic playing a factor. She just wanted them to understand that.

Elena finally had enough of Bonnie's stubbornness and said the worst thing anyone could say right now, "Come on Bonnie, this stuff with Silas isn't over. We need you here. We don't know any other witches, you have a responsibility."

Caroline's jaw dropped, it wasn't lost on her that Elena basically said the only reason Bonnie should come back was to do spells for her.

Bonnie felt tears cloud her eyes, "Right. Because that's the most important thing I am. The town witch. Sorry my death was such an inconvenience"

Jeremy didn't say anything but Kol noticed the tears in her eyes and the hurt in her voice and before anyone could blink, he had Elena pinned to the wall by her neck.

"Are you that selfish, you stupid doppelgänger?" Kol growled in her face, his siblings didn't do or say anything but Damon tensed, about to fight but received a glare from Klaus.

Caroline sighed and scratched the back of her neck, "Kol, stop."

"Like you didn't notice how she treats Bonnie. Come on Care. Bonnie is nothing but a witch to her, someone she can run to, to fix any mess in this town. She seems to forget that Bonnie _died_ trying to get the damn cure for her." Kol gritted out, glaring at Elena, who was choking, trying to breathe and pry Kol's hand off her throat.

"Am I wrong?" Kol asked and looked from Caroline to Bonnie.

Both looked down, what could they say? They both knew he was right. Bonnie knew for a fact he was right. It was always _Bonnie do this spell now, _first and _I'm sorry you lost your Grams and your mom left again, _last.

"I think she gets your point." Bonnie said and looked at Damon, who seemed livid.

Kol nodded once, "Right." He said before snapping Elena's neck and letting her drop to the floor, "But just in case she didn't."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and Jeremy stared at Bonnie, incredulous. "He just snapped her neck and you're just…you don't even care?!"

"It's not like she's dead dead, Jeremy." She said as she crossed her arms. "And now I really don't want to come back." She said before walking out of the room.

Kol groaned and followed her, leaving an angry Jeremy and the rest confused.

"Why don't you really want to come back?" Kol asked her as he followed her pace outside.

"Would you want to come back to that?! Elena just proved everything I had suspected! I'm _just _a witch to them, Kol! I _have_ to go back so I can save the day! I don't want to do that anymore!" She yelled and they both felt the wind pick up around them.

"Screw her! Screw them! They aren't the only ones that want you back! At least some of these people want you back because they love you!" He yelled back at her.

"Oh and you do?!" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes damn it!" He shouted, silencing her.

She stopped pacing and stared at her, "What?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"Isn't obvious?" He asked.

She sighed, "Not really…"

"Jeremy is or was your boyfriend, right?" He asked, making her stare in confusion.

"Yes…But what does that have to do with any of this?"

"Well did you see him jump to your defense in there? Sister or not, she was out of line."

Bonnie couldn't argue; he was right, again.

"Why did you jump to my defense then?" Bonnie asked.

Kol slowly walked up to her and put a hand on her arm, relieved that he could touch her, "I…I love you…I need you to be alive. I was dead and I know firsthand that it's not fun, I never wanted this for you."

She took a deep breath, "You…love me?"

"I'm in love with you…Don't ask me how or when, because I'm still trying to figure it out. But I know why…Not many witches can take me down and talk to me the way you do, and I love that about you. You're brave. You're absolutely selfless, a rarity. And you really don't deserve to be dead and be stuck on the other side. I need you to let me bring you back, Bonnie, because I love you."

She was completely speechless…

* * *

_Two months later_

"You're sure?" He asked her for what felt like the millionth time.

"Yes, Kol." Bonnie nodded and looked at the witch standing in front of her. "I'm ready and you all promise not to say anything about me coming back. They don't have to know." She said as she looked at Caroline, Klaus, Matt, Rebekah and Elijah then at Kol to _translate_, "As far as they know, I found peace."

Kol repeated the words and they all nodded. Caroline put out her pinky, "I promise I won't say anything."

Bonnie nodded one more time, "Then I'm ready."

The witch, Bonnie learned her name was Delilah, began to chant while Kol and the other watched with bated breath.

Bonnie felt electricity charge around in the air and she reached over and gripped Kol's hand.

Finally, after two whole months of planning this moment, two long months of waiting, it was finally happening.

There was this burst of energy that split through the air and Bonnie felt a surge in her heart, she gasped and felt the air actually circulate in her lungs and it was a relief.

This is it…She was alive.

Delilah nodded to Kol, indicating she was alive.

As if the others' gasps weren't indication enough, Caroline burst into tears, finally seeing her best friend after what seemed like years, but before she could get to her to hug, Klaus put a hand on her arm to hold her back while Kol grabbed Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't even know what really happened, all she knew was that finally he was kissing her, after two months of him wanting to hold back until he knew she had a heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his snake around her waist and felt her feet lift from the ground.

He felt complete now, patience wasn't his strong suit but he did it for her, he wasn't going to be like Jeremy and be with a ghost, he was determined to get her back and now he finally did. He held her and spun around while kissing her with all he had.

She wasn't a ghost anymore and neither was he, they could be happy together, with their hearts, finally, beating at the same time.

* * *

_Playlist:_

_Taking Chances – Lea Michele _

_Dark Side – Kelly Clarkson_

_One More Night – Maroon 5_

_Our Song – Matchbox Twenty_

_Brave – Sara Bareilles_

_Try – Pink_

_Wanted – Hunter Hayes_

* * *

_**I've written this OneShot for my bestest bud, my twin, my lovely TVDFelijah. **_

_**She's been waiting and waiting for a Kennett fic and well, voila here it is :)**_

_**And no, you don't have to listen to each song while reading, those are just the songs I had on loop while writing all this out.**_

_**And for my own writing purposes, let's just pretend that Kol never saw Bonnie's body when he himself was a ghost, okay? Ok lol.**_

_**I hope you all like this!**_

_**I love you, twin and my other readers!**_

_**-WeirdOne**_


End file.
